


To You, With Love

by Chaos_Silk (CrimsonChaos)



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChaos/pseuds/Chaos_Silk
Summary: A collection of fics exploring various ideas and scenarios within the Dragon Knights universe. Includes (sometimes) canon relationships and other things that will (most likely) have to be warned for later. I am open to writing requests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so it's been a couple years since I last posted anything in the Dragon Knights fandom (aside from a few drabbles on my LJ/DW somewhere) and while I haven't had as much of a presence, you can believe that I have been thinking about it every now and then. I love the series, even if I can't make heads or tails of the end of it, and I love everyone I have met through this fandom, even if I have lost touch with most of them. So this is my love letter to the fandom and to you, my readers. I hope you enjoy.

Prompt: Bby!Rath, Lykouleon and Raseleane.

* * *

Lykouleon had been honest with her from the beginning, about everything. About who and what Rath really was -as far as he knew- and what he had become. He cradled the baby to his chest as he explained, the child having been bathed, clothed and named by the officers before he – they had been allowed to to her side. He said many things as the baby – their baby slumbered in his arms, such as: 'You're still my queen,', 'He's not my son,", and 'Nothing has to change,".

Raseleane bore this as gracefully as she did everything in her life. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and swept away all the dark thoughts cluttering her mind, bolstered by the light of Lykouleon's love sparkling firmly beside her. When she opened her eyes again, she was smiling. She took her husband's free hand in her own, pressing a finger against his lips. When he fell silent, she spoke.

"Only you, my dear," she said fondly, squeezing his hand tightly as if she feared he might be ripped at her from any moment, "would manage to have a child by your male best friend." Later on she would comment how Rath had Ruwalk's nose, how the shape of his eyes was the same as Lykouleon's, tease about how he was going to grow up to have the best part of the both of them -tactfully ignoring the other that had contributed to his being-, but now was not the time. There were more important things to be addressed.

"He's not," Lykouleon started to protest again, silenced this time by Raseleane taking the child from his arms, cradling him as if he were something infinitely precious. She stared down at him, smile transitioning into something softer, something sadder.

"Of course he's not," she said, slipping a finger into the grasp of a tiny fist as he stirred, a glimmer of red peeking out between dark lashes before he slipped back into slumber. She clutched him tighter, pressing a gentle kiss to his tiny forehead. "He's mine," she said, giving voice to the wish deepest in her heart, to the ache that had sprouted in her chest as soon as she had spotted her husband holding a child that was his, but not hers.

The first thing a mother worries about is how to protect her child and even though she hadn't given birth to him (no one had), from the instant she saw him, she knew that she would give anything for him. Her life, her reputation, anything. No one was to suspect what he really was, where he really appeared from and with it being so close to her return from Kainaldia, it would be easy to draw the wool over the eyes of the populace.

"He's mine." She repeated, steel in her voice and fire in her eyes. Lykouleon would have done it, she knew as surely as she breathed, loved the child as much as he would have if it had been his own, if not more if she had returned pregnant. He would have adored him or her with every fiber of his being because they came from her and he loved her.

Surely she could do the same. Love his son with every bit she had to give, love him as if he were his own and forget his true origins. Squash down the ache and the worry and all the regrets that swirled up inside her and focus on doing what was right. The baby deserved as much of a chance as anyone at life, and she would give it to him.

"You're sure?" Lykouleon asked, the smile on his face so sweet it was almost heartbreaking. He wrapped his arms around her, hands resting warm on the small of her back. She smiled back, leaning against him as she cradled their baby between them, safe and warm, where nothing would ever hurt him.

"The only thing I have ever been surer of," she said, "is my love for you."


	2. Ruwalk & Alfeegi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to any kind of prompts, excluding those involving explicit sex or bodily fluids. I also ship just about anything in the DK universe, including a few things that probably don't exist anywhere outside of my head.

Prompt: Afeegi & Ruwalk. "You're my best friend, I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

"You know," Ruwalk said quietly, eying the huge stacks of papers on Alfeegi's desk. "The Lord has given his permission to change the system. You shouldn't have to do this much work." As soon as the words left his mouth, he heard a hiss that sounded like it had come out of his nightmares. He started looking around for the (potentially) demon snake.

Alfeegi rose from underneath the papers like a kraken from the ocean, eyes wild and mouth set in a way that meant he would be screaming for hours. Ruwalk reflexively flinched away, hands held up and open in the universal gesture of peace. Alfeegi let out another very convincing hiss, gaze locked with Ruwalk's.

"The system," Alfeegi began, voice low and dangerous, "is in place for a reason." With that, he dived again, disappearing beneath the stacks of paperwork without another word. Ruwalk collapsed against the desk, one hand clutching his chest. He knew he would be seeing this scene again in another nightmare, only next time he would be naked and Alfeegi would have green skin.

"Even if it causes more work for you when everything has to be filled out in triplicate?" Ruwalk asked after a second of quiet scribbling came from beneath the papers. His only answer was a dark growl and more furious scribbling. "Even when we don't have enough people to justify such a complex system?" He said, voicing the thought that had been on his, and the Lord's mind.

The systems had been put in place when they were running at full capacity, when they ruled the entire continent. It, like many things around Dusis, was a relic of those halcyon days. So much knowledge had been lost, so many silly things (like the archaic filing system) had been preserved.

Alfeegi resurfaced from beneath his paperwork, lips drawn back in a rather convincing demonic snarl. Ruwalk assumed the 'I am unarmed and not dangerous' pose again, tempted to remind Alfeegi that there would be even more paperwork if he killed him. There were many things that were forbidden to be mentioned in Alfeegi's presence, this was one of them. But it needed to be addressed sometime.

"You," Alfeegi began, sounding exactly like what Rath's previous form sounded like when it spoke in Ruwalk's nightmares. He pushed himself up farther, using the stacks of paper to tower over Ruwalk (he might have even been standing on his desk). Ruwalk grinned nervously, waiting for it.

As if on cue, an explosion rocked through the entire palace, followed by confused screaming and shouting. Alfeegi's head whipped around, eyes narrowing as he glares out the window. He dove back under the papers and then resurfaced next to Ruwalk. For half a second, Ruwalk considered the possibility that Alfeegi had learned some kind of paperwork magic from the previous officer, but was immediately distracted by the screaming right outside the door.

"Alfeegi," he said as the other officer snarled and stalked to the door, to yell at the offending parties and fix the mess. Alfeegi turned on his heel in one smooth motion that Ruwalk envied, glaring at him. "You're my best friend," he confessed, with the intention of declawing the beast before he took apart the knights and fighters wailing in the hallway. "I don't know what I, or any of us, would do without you."

It is the truth. But watching Alfeegi's face turn from an angry red to a delighted red (there was a subtle difference) made it all worthwhile. Alfeegi drew himself up and hissed, stalking out of the door while Ruwalk laughed. It wasn't something Alfeegi would ever admit to anyone, but Ruwalk made it a point to say that once a day. To remind Alfeegi that he was appreciated and loved, even when he was being a terror to live and work with.

Sometimes it was the little things that made life worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed and will consider leaving a comment before you navigate away. Much like my previous two fics, I am taking requests, so if there's something you'd like to see kindly send it to me, this fic is written for you after all.


End file.
